


For heaven's hell

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It started out as a normal job - little did Bucky knew that his targets guardian angel didn't saw it like that
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	For heaven's hell

It should‘ve been an easy job.

Tempt the target to do something sinful and then get their soul ready for hell. Nothing special. Just an every day task.

When Bucky heard that his target, a young man named Philip, had a guardian angel Bucky hadn‘t been worried. They did their job, he did his job. If he couldn‘t get this Philip to sin within a few weeks, he would get assigned to another target. If he could get this Philip to sin, well, then the angel got assigned to another person. 

The first clue that this job would be more difficult than others were, when he first started observing his target. Bucky wouldn‘t say that the guy was boring but… he was boring as fuck.

He got up at five-thirty a.m., every day excluding Sunday (there it was seven a.m…. man, that guy didn‘t knew what the word relaxing meant, worked out, ate breakfast, went to work, except on sundays, did his work, did his lunch and went home. On Sundays, he sometimes met friends or spend the day reading.

There was no place for temptation. Nothing. Nada. That guy didn‘t even _needed_ a guardian angel, Bucky was sure of it!

„Predictable guy, hu?“, a voice next to him suddenly said and Bucky would deny for the rest of his undead life that he didn‘t almost flinched hard enough to almost fall down from the bank he sat on. He was a demon after all. Nothing could cause him to flinch that hard. And certainly not some blondish dude who had just appeared next to him, wearing a worn out leather jacked, a faded jeans and a purple shirt, sipping on a cup of coffee.

That couldn‘t be the guardian angel. The guy didn‘t looked like an angel at all. And then there was the fact that he had several band aids plastered across himself and his hand looked bady bandaged. Guardian angels weren‘t clumsy. And they didn‘t need _bandaids_!

„What?“

The guy nodded at Philip, a smirk on his face.

„Phil. He‘s a nice guy, really, but he‘s just a bit… predictable. And clueless. That girl, Melinda, asked him out a few weeks ago. Did a really cute number. He didn‘t realized that she asked him out.“

Oh. So that was why the eyepatch guy had hit him across the hea….

 _Wait, not relevant!_ , he chided himself, still staring at the guy who now turned to face Bucky, still smirking, flicking his gaze to Bucky‘s lips and back.

The guy had really blue eyes.

„I hope you‘re not as dense as him.“, the guy, angel probably, said.

Bucky just gawked at him

„What?“

The guy (angel?) laughed and then looked at Phil again.

„Or maybe a little. Have a nice day, demon.“, the guy (definitely angel!) said with a shrug before he suddenly disappeared.

~*~*~

The next time he saw the angel, they met at a club Phil visited with a few friends of his. Phil didn‘t even touched an alcoholic drink.

The angel, in the meanwhile, first licked the sugar off from the rim of his cocktail glass before he bit his lips, all the while while looking Bucky square into the eyes.

Bucky refused to acknowledge it. They talked about an angel, the guy probably didn‘t even _knew_ what he implied.

~*~*~

„The name‘s Clint, by the way. I hope we‘ll see a lot more of each other.“, the angel said one day while licking his ice cone in the most obscene way on a hot day that shouldn‘t have any effect on any of them.

„Bucky.“, he barely got out, feeling like a man who hadn‘t had something to drink in years.

Only three more weeks, then some other fool would get assigned to this Phil, who still didn‘t caught on the fact that the Asian woman asked him out. Maybe she should just hit him…

~*~*~

„Ahh, took him long enough.“, Clint said when Phil (finally) asked Melinda out. And she had even waited with the facepalming _after _the guy had turned around with a smile on his face, probably already planning a romantic, if boring date. Satan knew what _such a woman_ saw in someone like… Phil.__

__„Well, at least I can now bother other people on friday like I intended orginally.“, Bucky murmured and turned around._ _

__„Or you could bother me. You know. Naked. I bet you look pretty when you scream.“_ _

__Bucky didn‘t cough. Or almost died a second time. From swallowing his tongue. Neither he imagined the angel naked. No. Never._ _

__He just pretended he didn‘t hear the laughter, even though the angel had disappeared into thin air again._ _

____

__~*~*~_ _

_„I bet you make sweet sounds when someone bites that place where your shoulder meets your neck.“_

__“What?!“_ _

_Clint just grinned at him and held up a coffee cup._

_„Coffee?“_

__

_~*~*~_

„Oh, come on, aren‘t you hot under all those layers? I‘m living in hell and I‘m sweating.“, Bucky asked, sweating even more when he looked at Clint because he still wore his leather jacket, his long faded jeans and his purple shirt (who had long sleeves, because sometimes Bucky could see one of those sleeves peeking out from beneath the leather jacket).

„I‘m always hot and you know it. But don‘t let that keep you from removing your clothing, sweet thing.“

Bucky hated this job.

~*~*~

They were at the club again. Bucky still didn‘t knew how he could bring Phil to sin enough that he would loose his soul. Why hadn‘t he got that Nick guy? Or maybe that sweet Daisy girl? They didn‘t had a guardian angel, meaning they at least already _did_ something… _improper_ in their life.

And then, from behind, someone pressed against him, and Bucky smelled clean sheets and something warm before he felt Clint bending down a bit, nibbling on Bucky‘s ear and Bucky… whimpered. Maybe. Just maybe.

„What a nice sound. Think you‘ll beg when I‘m having my way with you?“

~*~*~

„I want a new job.“

Steve just looked up from the file on his desk (a _file_! Seriously, even in heaven paper went out of date, Satan knew why Steve still wanted to have a fucking _paper file_ ).

„Ah. And that‘s why, Buck?“, Steve asked, voice soft and still demanding. He hated that guy. Well, at least sometimes. Maybe that was the reason why Steve was Bucky‘s boss. Because they were good together.

„I mean, you wanted a slow assignment after Natalia. And as far as I know this Philip isn‘t that exciting.“

Bucky sighed and shortly closed his eyes.

„Yes. And it was a good assignment until I met the angel.“

Now, Steve‘s eyebrows rose up.

„You are having problems…. With…. An angel?“, the other demon asked, the supressed laughter clearly heard in his voice.

„No. Yes. The angel tried to seduce me and I can‘t _concentrate_.“

In hindsight, Bucky shouldn‘t have been surprised that Steve started laughing, falling down from his chair and just continued to laugh.

It still didn‘t changed the fact that Bucky felt the blush starting to creep in his face.

„The… what?“, Steve tried before starting to laugh again, already drawing in other demons from the hall.

„Forget it.“, Bucky murmured and walked out of Steve‘s office.

Only one more week.

~*~*~

„I‘m sorry.“

Bucky almost walked against the street lamp.

„You what?“, he asked and looked at Clint who looked a bit like someone kicked his puppy. Hell, knowing that guy, someone really had kicked that guys puppy because he actually had a dog. A real, living dog. With fur. Maybe the guy had spent to much time on earth.

Clint sighed and shrugged.

„If I came onto you a bit… hard. You‘re good looking. And nice and funny. And we angels aren‘t exactly as innocent as people want to believe. It‘s okay if you‘re not interested, but I just hoped that maybe, after that assignment was over for you… well… doesn‘t matter, I just wanted to say I‘m sorry for bothering you.“

Bucky just blinked.

„You what?“

„Yeah, I get it.“, Clint mumbled and then turned around and Bucky knew that it was a stupid idea, hell and heaven, probably the most stupid idea since Eve ate that damn apple but…

„I‘m interested and I know a place in Italy where they have apple ice cream that tastes like that apple pie you love so much.“, Bucky blurted out, smiling tentatively at the angel when he turned around.

The angel first looked skeptically at him before starting to grin.

„It‘s a date, then!“

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Marvel Bingo 2019; N5 - Angel/Demon
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
